The Sexual Manipulation Repercussion
by Princess Shania
Summary: Takes place after Raiders Minimization. What did Bernadette and Penny say to their significant others? Contains Lenny and Rostenowitz
1. Chapter 1

In the kitchenette, Howard found himself darting glances at the door. He felt like an ass. Trying to manipulate his wife into sex. That was _low_. What had he been thinking? And he should've known she would figure it out. Why had he been so stupid? Looking at the door again, he wondered what she was thinking.

* * *

Bernadette sighed in relaxation as she sank into the foamy, rose-scented water. Perfection. As she lay in the tub, her mind wandered to Howard. What had he been thinking by trying to get into her sympathies? Didn't he think she loved him enough? She hadn't been insensitive out of meanness, it was just she'd had the same stuff happen to her. Maybe he did have it worse though.

Why had he tried to do that? They were still having sex, and it wasn't like he was depraved of it. She reached for the tap with her toes to add more hot water. For some reason, she felt cold. She could hear clinking and smiled slightly. At least he was doing that for her. Sitting up, she reached for the soap and began lathering her arms with it.  
She wasn't _mad_, not really, but it was disappointing that he used his childhood to score. He probably wouldn't have like it if she'd done something like that to him.  
Finshed with soaping, she lay in the water, soaking her golden tresses before sitting up again and reaching for her strawberry- scented shampoo. Rubbing it into her roots, she decided once she'd gotten dressed, she'd discuss it with her husband.

* * *

"Thanks for doing that."

If she'd been a vengeful person, she would have been thrilled at the look of guilt/horror that swamped his features.

"I meant the dishes." she explained.

"Oh. That's OK." He was quiet and then tried again. "I'm sorry, Bernie.."

"What the _ hell_? Why?" Maybe she was a little mad.

"I don't know! I wanted to see if it worked."

"It's terrible!"

"I know. It's..it's..awful."

"We are _married_. Our whole relationship is built on trust and love and _respect_."

"I know. I tried to take advantage of your kind, loving nature and it was really crappy of me. I'm sorry."

"Good." she reached up and cupped his face with her left hand, his hand coming up to hold onto hers. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't."

She kissed his cheek and picked up their phone ans went into their bedroom.

"You're not calling your dad, are you?"

"Don't panic. I'm calling someone else."

**So, I watched Raiders Minimisation and I've gotta say, pull your crap together guys! These women love you and you're trying to manipulate them into sex! Totally despicable. Anyway, we'll get Leonard and Penny next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Penny had been watching, smirking, the entire conversation between Leonard and Beverley. When the non-maternal woman finally left Skype, she called out, "See you soon!"

She had just said it to freak Leonard out. She was rewarded by his brown eyes widening at her in a very satisfactory manner.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well, _I_ can't believe you tried to _manipulate_ your _ girlfriend_ who you supposedly _love_ and _trust_ and _respect_ into _sex_!"

"I know it was wrong, but..."

"What? Didn't you think I was smart enough to figure it out?"

"It wasn't that." Leonard argued. "It's just, sex with you is pretty awesome."

"I know, but we're nearly always having sex! It's not like we're some old couple who don't even know what genitals are for anymore!"

"I know it was wrong. And I know I've hurt you and probably made you trust me less. I'm so sorry I did that."

"You're an ass."

"I know that too."

"But, _why_? And don't do the '_sex with you is great_' line again."

"OK. I didn't think you'd ever do that much to make me feel better. Don't get me wrong, I knew you cared a lot, but no one's ever done that much for me."

"If by 'no one', you mean the guys, I already figured that out."

"You have a really sweet nature, Penny. You're loyal and protective to those you care about and I used that for my own sexual convenience. It was unfair of me. I'm sorry."

"You're still an ass, and I'm still mad at you."

"Um, are we still together?"

"Yeah." She admitted. "Even though you're an idiot."

He kissed her temple. "I love you."

Despite the fact she was still royally pissed, she couldn't help smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK." If he was sad he didn't get an 'I love you' back, he didn't show it. She walked with him to her door and watched as he went to his own.

"Leonard."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

**I know he also got her to watch a boring documentary, but he still manipulated her into sex by talking about his childhood. That is the epitome of not-cool-ness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love from Shania. xx**


End file.
